Storm Clouds May Gather
by Tierney Beckett
Summary: Formerly 'Same Time Next Year' A.U. Obidala. Padme survives the birth of the twins, but her family still has to be separated for their own separation. Third chapter up! What will the survival of two other Jedi mean for Padme and her twins?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've never written a Star Wars fic before. This is my first shot. It's incredibly AU, but it'll pretty much mess around with the original trilogy, not so much the prequels. I'm not familiar with much outside the movies in the Star Wars universe, so you'll have to bear with me on that. For those of you reading my other stories in the LotR, Stargate, and L.M. Montgomery sections…….I'm trying. I really am. Here's hoping that this fic will open the floodgates of creativity for me.

Pairings: It's a definite possibility.

Summary: Padme survives the birth of the twins, only to have one taken from her for protection. In a nutshell.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Let her go, Anakin!"

Padme struggled to breathe as she felt rather than saw Obi-Wan brush past her. Suddenly, the constriction around her throat was gone. There was a brief moment where she panicked. Why wasn't she breathing? She felt a warm rush of air surround her. A calming reassurance pervaded her senses, and then a soft whisper floated through the air.

"Relax, Padme. Breathe," the voice instructed. But she could not. There was no air to breathe. She was closed in, surrounded by an oppressive evil. Just as she was sure it was hopeless, she felt another pulse of warmth rush around and through her. And she gulped air into her lungs almost greedily.

Then there was pain. So much pain. She felt as though her entire body was on fire. And although she struggled against it, lest it overwhelm her, her mind whispered to just let go. Little by little, she succumbed to the thought. The pain dissipated, fading away into nothingness as she welcomed the darkness. In darkness, there was no pain, there was no heartache. In darkness, she could pretend that she and Anakin……Anakin. She could feel him pulling at her, taking her further into the darkness. And she longed to be with him.

But then she felt her hand being grabbed. That same voice from earlier pierced through the fog of her mind, scattering her thoughts of death.

"Don't you dare, Padme. Don't you dare leave these children. He has taken too much. He will not take you. I swear, he will not take you."

She knew that voice. Knew it well. Slowly, the darkness lifted. Padme instantly wished it hadn't. Now she was too cold. And the light was far too bright. Where was she? This wasn't Mustafar, that much was certain. She glanced over to her right and was surprised to see Obi-Wan kneeling beside her with his eyes closed, holding her hand. Of course. Obi-Wan was the one who had spoken to her.

"Obi-Wan-" she began, but she was cut off as his eyes flew open. For a moment, she was alarmed. His eyes, normally so calm and serene, were alive with electric intensity. She noticed that his forehead was damp……but the room was so cold.

"Be still, Padme," he said, his tone clipped. "Save your strength. You will need it. Just concentrate on your children. You have enough to do."

His eyes closed again and she felt him grip her hand even harder. For a moment, irritated by his expectations that she would just follow orders like a soldier, she let her mind wander. She thought of Anakin, let her mind rest on their times on Naboo, on stolen moments in her quarters on Coruscant. Anakin should be here, not Obi-Wan.

She realized with sudden clarity that Obi-Wan had most likely left Anakin to die on Mustafar. Anger began to build inside of her. Perhaps Anakin had been right. Obi-Wan wanted to keep them apart. He knew they were in love, knew it was forbidden. Obi-Wan had never been one for breaking rules, or even bending them. What he told her on Coruscant couldn't be true. Anakin would never…..kill younglings. No, there had to be an explanation

He was not dead, yet. She could feel that. Long ago, Anakin had shown her the thread that bound them together. He had taught her how to feel his presence even when he was not with her. She closed her eyes and, tentatively, stretched out to find him. What she found was chaos. There was a bond there, but it was twisted and dark. The emotions of anger, grief, pain, and betrayal flooded her senses. They were the same things she had sensed when Anakin had told her he was going to Mustafar. But this time, they were much stronger. And they began to pull at her, drawing her further in. Instead of struggling, she relaxed.

Anakin would not hurt her. It was Obi-Wan he was angry with. She was angry with him, too. If only she had more time with Anakin. Obi-Wan and the precious Jedi Order. Padme was sick to death of their rules and regulations. How could human beings not be allowed to love? Had they ever considered that the possibility of turning to this 'Dark Side' would be lessened if Jedi WERE allowed to love? Love was a pure emotion. It was having to hide from Obi-Wan and the other Jedi that had turned Anakin away from the right path. All of this was their fault. She could've stopped him. She still could! All these emotions…..she could soothe them, convince Anakin that she loved him. She was his only hope.

Padme reached out further, straining to reach her husband. He needed her. He was so alone. Anakin had promised to protect her. It was only right that she do the same for him. She sensed his nearness, endeavored to send a wave of love towards him. And then…….he was gone. Something was blocking her path. Something…….or someone? Obi-Wan! He was doing it again! Trying to keep them apart! Padme would've screamed had she been able to find her voice.

Obi-Wan let loose with a string of Hutt-ese curses in his mind when he realized Padme had done the exact opposite of what she had been told. Stubborn woman. She would kill herself. He concentrated harder, trying to narrow his focus again to only Anakin. Or what had once been Anakin. Obi-Wan didn't think that Vader realized what he was doing. The Sith was in horrible pain, near death, and he was drawing on Padme's own life-force in a bid to save himself.

This battle was fierce. And more heartbreaking even than the physical one on Mustafar. Part of Obi-Wan still longed to reach out and comfort his former padawan. He had not lied to Anakin earlier. His padawan had been his brother. His friend. Obi-Wan cared for him still. If he was to win this battle for Padme's life, though, he had to separate Anakin from Vader.

Methodically, he began trying to build protection around Padme. It was not easy. She was reaching out to Vader, trying to be with him. Obi-Wan sensed that she was trying to help, trying to save the young man that she knew as her husband. She didn't realize that Anakin no longer existed. Obi-Wan had seen enough to know that his former padawan was beyond help. Even if the help came from Padme, whom he claimed to love. Sithspit! He had already tried to kill her once! Was that not proof enough for her?

He had to hide her. He had to hide all of them. It took almost every ounce of strength within him, but he finally succeeded in blocking Padme off. When he put himself between them, he felt the rage and despair buffet him on both sides. Oddly enough, he was more concerned with Padme's anger than with Vader's.

It was relatively easy to completely cut Padme off, to not have her sense Anakin's presence anymore. Although she was determined, she had only a rudimentary understanding of how to use the Force, something Obi-Wan was profoundly grateful for. Both he and Qui-Gon had long ago sensed that Padme Amidala was Force sensitive, although certainly not to the extent that those who were trained as Jedi had to be. Still, he was glad that Anakin had not taught her to her full potential. It made things much simpler.

Cutting Vader off from Padme proved to be more difficult. Still trying to draw on a life-force, the monster that was Vader pulled at Obi-Wan himself and the darkness grew even more terrible when Vader realized he would not gain anything in that area. He continued searching for Padme…..and was fully capable of finding her again. Obi-Wan was tiring quickly. With a final push of his will, he could sever the bond between Anakin and Padme irrevocably. But……

Oh, and what a time for his emotions to come into play! Desperately, he tried to beat them back, to think logically. But they would not be denied. What about the children? What about Padme? Did they not deserve a father? Did she not deserve a husband? Without success, he told himself that only Anakin could've been those things. And Anakin was no longer alive. Vader had killed him as surely as he had killed the younglings in the temple.

Slowly, he willed his thought back into focus. The children would be taken care of. One way or another. He could watch over them. There were others who would help as well. And Padme…….he couldn't be a husband. But he could be a friend. He had always been her friend. Making his decision, Obi-Wan swiftly and forcefully snapped the bond between Anakin and Padme. He felt only a small stab of guilt at the inhuman scream that emanated from Vader. And then he let go.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Polis Massa – one hour after the birth of Luke and Leia

Obi-Wan paced outside the room. He had felt an outpouring of grief and rage into the Force only a few moments ago and recognized the signature as Anakin's. Changed though it was, a spark of Anakin's energy remained in the twisted black soul of Vader. He had more than a feeling that Anakin believed Padme to be dead. So much the better, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned. His battle had not been in vain, apparently.

She was not dead, although her life force was very weak. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan focused on her. She still remained, her force signature not nearly as vibrant as usual. But she still remained. She was a strong woman and Obi-Wan had faith that she would pull through this unscathed.

Well, as unscathed as a woman can be when her husband has slaughtered the majority of the Jedi order, younglings included, and then tried to kill her, Obi-Wan thought, grimacing. He filed his feelings of guilt and grief away. They were to be dealt with later. For now…….for now he had more important things to think of.

His gaze flicked across the room where the droids were tending to the twins. Luke and Leia. They would have to be hidden, as would their mother. But Obi-Wan was not certain that he could keep all of them together. It would not be safe. They had only been born an hour ago, but he could already sense the presence of the twins in the Force. Luke, especially, had a particularly strong signature. It was only a matter of time before Vader sensed it as well.

They would have to be shielded, protected. Obi-Wan knew he was not strong enough to hide all three from Vader with his shields. Not indefinitely. Vader knew Padme's signature too well. Even though he believed her dead, he would recognize her instantly if, for some reason, he was able to sense her in the future. And the twins would continue to grow in strength. He wasn't even sure Yoda would be able to accomplish this. With his turn to the Dark Side, Vader had become even more powerful than when he was Anakin. The protection would be broken, Padme and the children found, and Obi-Wan did not care to think of the consequences. The solution was plain.

They would have to be separated. Before Vader could recover from his injuries. Before he was at his full strength.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Yoda's Quarters on Polis Massa

"Difficult will be what you propose, Obi-Wan. Suffered much, young Padme has already. To take both her children…."

Yoda trailed off, not finishing his sentence. But Obi-Wan knew what he was thinking. Most likely, it had been the thought of the twins that had saved Padme in the first place. What would happen if he removed them from her care?

"I don't propose to separate them utterly and completely. And I believe that we can successfully hide Padme and Leia together, Master Yoda. Although the Force flows strongly within Leia, it is not as strong as Luke's presence. Any shields you could place around the two of them would hold. When Leia is older, it's possible she could even help."

Yoda raised his eyebrows at that and regarded Obi-Wan with interest.

"Planning on training young Leia, you are?" he inquired. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Only to help protect her. If she desires more…….we'll see what the future brings."

"Naboo?" came the simple inquiry. Obi-Wan's own eyebrows shot up at that.

"No. Not Naboo. Padme cannot be placed with her family. They must believe she is dead if this ruse is to work. I have planned to inform the queen of Padme's death and follow through with a funeral. It will help with the story, certainly. I was hoping to place Padme and Leia with Bail Organa and his wife. Alderaan is a simple, peaceful planet. Far beneath Palpatine's notice."

"And young Skywalker?" Yoda asked, peering at Obi-Wan with keen interest.

"He will go to his father's stepbrother on Tatooine. Owen married two years ago. They will raise him. I will watch."

Obi-Wan's expression was hard and his tone clipped. Yoda shook his head. That would not do. He knew Padme would eventually see the reasoning in separating her from her son. But he also knew that she would not be content with Obi-Wan's word to watch him while others raised him. No, this would have a different outcome. He regarded Obi-Wan, considered voicing his opinion on this. He saw by the set of the jaw, though, that he would not convince him on this subject. He would leave it to Padme.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Three weeks later – the palace of Alderaan – Padme's quarters

"Absolutely not."

"Padme."

"No. I refuse to discuss it."

Padme glared up at him from her position on her reclining couch. She still wasn't at full strength, and was confined to her quarters with the twins and a handmaiden/nanny that had been assigned to her. But to look at her now………Obi-Wan almost felt glad for the spark of life he was currently seeing in her normally listless brown eyes.

If only it wasn't for the fact that the spark of life was due to anger. And, unfortunately, the anger was directed at him. Had been directed at him ever since the birth of the twins. Padme had blamed him for separating her from Anakin, as he had known she would. The result was a particularly acidic speech that described just what she thought of the Jedi Order in general and Obi-Wan in particular. This had been followed by a silent treatment that went on for a week Somehow, Padme had pulled off this childish stunt with incredible dignity, which had both impressed and irritated Obi-Wan at the same time. A truce had been called upon reaching Alderaan despite the fact that neither of the parties involved had made an apology.

Now, however, it was a different story. Padme was angry with him again, but this time Obi-Wan sympathized with her. After all, Luke and Leia were her children. He hadn't expected this to be an easy task. But he hadn't expected her to be so impossible about it, either. Looking back on his friendship with her, he realized he really shouldn't be so surprised.

Obi-Wan had been on the receiving end of Padme's sharp tongue a couple of times during the Clone Wars. Familiarity had, on occasion, trumped any respect due a Jedi Master in his case. But this time was different. Obi-Wan tried a different approach, kneeling down next to her, putting her at eye-level with him.

"Padme, I wish you would just hear me out. I fully understand that you don't want to part with Luke. And I sympathize with you. I truly do. But if you would listen to me reasonably. Give me a chance to argue my point."

For a moment, Padme's expression softened. Almost as if she were just realizing that it was her friend Obi-Wan proposing this plan to her and not some beast determined to steal her child. But the moment passed quickly, and her eyes narrowed as she regarded him.

"I don't think you heard me when I said I refuse to discuss it. I meant what I said, Obi-Wan."

As she turned away, Obi-Wan fought to channel his anger into the Force. It would do no good to get angry. But, oh, she could make him so mad! She and Anakin both had possessed an uncanny ability to push every one of his buttons in just the right order. Silently, he wished that Yoda were present. He would find it easier to remain calm with the Jedi Master there.

Sighing, he stood back up and wandered around the room for a bit. Padme pointedly ignored him, going over to the crib that held the twins instead. She glanced at her handmaiden, Rhynna, who curtsied and left the room for a while. Padme knew Obi-Wan wasn't through. But she didn't know Rhynna well, yet, and she was hesitant to discuss this any further with her around. Not that there was anything to discuss.

She picked Luke up and cradled him against her chest. He made a small sound and she smiled down at him, her heart aching unbearably when he opened his eyes and looked at her. Those eyes. So like his father's. No. It wasn't fair. She had already lost her husband. Because of Obi-Wan. He would not take her son as well. Her arms instinctively tightened around Luke.

Obi-Wan watched her from across the room and resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw her hold Luke so tightly. He wasn't a monster with nefarious plans to steal and corrupt her son. That would be Vader. He was a friend trying to help, and it was high time she realized it. He had tried to discuss this with her for the past week, but she'd always been able to deflect him. Usually by saying it was time for the twins to eat. It didn't take her long to realize that this particular tactic was very useful. But not this time, he told himself. No. This time, she would listen.

"Padme, please listen to me. You know enough about the Force to know that everyone has their own signature. We have to hide all of you away from Vader. No, don't say it. You know as well as I do that Anakin no longer exists."

"He does. Obi-Wan, I know there's good left in him. I just know there is," Padme insisted, laying Luke back down next to his sister.

"So you keep telling me. And while your faith in such a thing is admirable, Padme, it doesn't help us deal with this very real problem. We have no way of knowing just what Vader would do if he were to find you and the twins still alive. As you have said before, it might be the catalyst to turn him back. But, Padme, it might not. He is perfectly capable of killing you. You know that."

Padme straightened and moved closer to Obi-Wan.

"I am not afraid of death," she stated staunchly.

"Are you afraid of your children's death?" came the blunt response. Padme very nearly lost her ability to remain upright and her face went white as a sheet. She hadn't expected such a question from Obi-Wan. He sighed as he sat down.

"Padme, I don't want to frighten you. I really don't. But you've got to remember that this is not Anakin we're dealing with anymore," he could see the denial spring to her lips and he wasn't able to suppress the frustration within him, or the remark that resulted from it. "Or do I have to remind you of what was done in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant?"

He received a glare in return as she regained her equilibrium.

"I'm not a fool, Obi-Wan, whatever you may think."

"I've thought many things about you, Padme. But never that you're a fool. Which is why I think you'll eventually realize I'm just trying to protect you. And the children. I wish there was a way to keep you all together. But Vader would find you. I have no doubt of that. He knows your Force signature too well. And the twins are very strong in the Force. Stronger together than they are apart. If I could shield all of you, I would. But that is beyond my capabilities. Beyond even Master Yoda's. We couldn't hold them indefinitely. One of you has to leave the other two. And since Luke has the strongest Force presence, it should be him."

As he talked, Padme walked over to one of the windows and gazed outside. She had a view of the gardens from her room, something she was very grateful for. Looking down, she saw Rhynna playing with her own son, who was three. The sight of the two of them together just hardened her resolve.

"Luke will stay," she said softly. "I will not give him up, Obi-Wan."

She heard him get up, knew he was running his hand through his hair in an attempt to gain control of his emotions. The Clone Wars had taught her a great deal about Obi-Wan. So had Anakin. So she knew that, this time, he would not be successful in masking his irritation. But she didn't expect what came out of his mouth next.

"You don't have a choice, Padme. For your own safety, and for the twins, I have to take him. I give you my word I will watch over him. My plan is to take him to Tattooine. Owen and Beru will raise him. But I will watch over him. We'll be leaving for Tatooine in a week. I suggest you prepare yourself."

He wasn't the least bit surprised that she was angry. And he let the slap land on his face. It relieved her feelings, he was sure. But he couldn't let Luke stay here. It wasn't an option.

"How dare you! How dare you come in here and order me to give up my own child! You think your word to watch over him is good enough for me, Obi-Wan? You're out of your mind! Qui-Gon trusted you with Anakin. You gave your word to both him and the Jedi Council. We all saw what a stellar job you did there. How could you think I would trust you with my own son?!"

Blue eyes pierced her own and Padme immediately felt the effect of her words. Obi-Wan fairly radiated guilt and sorrow, if only for a few moments. She had hit her mark. She had won the battle, if not the war. So why did she not feel victorious?

"Mi'lady," Obi-Wan said softly. He bowed at the waist and walked out of the room, the door closing quickly and quietly behind him. Padme sank into a nearby chair and let her head fall into her hands, wondering not for the first time how things could have gotten so terribly out of control and questioning if her life would ever be in order again.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Heart of Darkness

A/N: I'm back! Yay! Yeah, I know. Your life held no meaning without this story, right? Seriously, though, I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. They have been an incredible ego booster and I really appreciate the fact that you've taken the time to tell me what you think of my story. This chapter deals a little more with the darker side of Obi-Wan, plus his emotions and Padme's. I've tried to inject a bit of humor here and there, because that's always been part of the charm of Star Wars. Let me know if it's failing dismally. Also, I think I've probably taken liberties with the Expanded Universe, which I'm not all that familiar with, and the characters of Bail and Breha. Still, I hope you enjoy them.

Special thanks to all my friends in the Gwethil for your encouragement and my-gasp!-THREE beta readers! Good grief! Ah, well. The more the merrier, I say. Shout out to the betas Almyra, and LadyDeb1970. Go read their stories! Go! Go!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Padme would never have died of a frickin' broken heart. Thanks a lot, George.

(sound of throat clearing)

Oh, yeah. And thanks to my muses Daniel Jackson of SG1, Haldir of Lorien, Carson Beckett of Atlantis, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Padme Amidala. I guess they deserve some credit for this.

Daniel: Hey!

(grins) Hope you enjoy!

_I've looked into the heart of darkness  
Where the blood red journey ends.  
When you've faced the heart of darkness  
Even your soul begins to bend._  
Iron Maiden - "Heart of Darkness"

* * *

"Impossible woman!" fumed Obi-Wan as he entered his own quarters. Once had had left her rooms, his hurt at Padme's words had quickly turned to anger, a reaction unusual for him. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed deeply, attempting to calm himself, to release his anger into the Force. He was not successful. The very air surrounding him crackled with energy.

"Meditate, you should."

Obi-Wan whirled around at the voice behind him. Yoda gazed back at him solemnly from the doorway to Obi-Wan's balcony. The younger Jedi opened his mouth to ask how Yoda had gotten in before realizing what an utterly ridiculous question it was. Abruptly, he snapped his mouth shut. It was indicative of his current frame of mind that the question had even formed in his head.

"Why does she have to be so impossible?" he snapped the question out in a tone he had never used with Yoda before. His friend closed his eyes, his shoulders drooping a little.

"Much pain I sense in you, Obi-Wan. Much anger. Betrayed, you have been," the statement came in a soft voice devoid of censure. Obi-Wan stared at the diminutive Jedi as though Yoda had just announced he had fallen in love with a Wookie.

"Of course I've been betrayed! We have all been betrayed! The entire Jedi Order was wiped out by one of our own. Our friends…..our family. Slaughtered by the man I called friend and brother. And you sense anger. That's all you can say now? Well, thank you very much, Master. But I believe I had that much figured out on my own."

Throughout this tirade, Yoda remained motionless, his eyes still closed. He felt the anger radiating from Obi-Wan in waves, more intense than any anger he had ever sensed from him before. But it wasn't all the result of Anakin's betrayal and subsequent fall to the Dark Side. No, no. There was more. Much more.

"Angry with Senator Amidala, you are. She has hurt you deeply. What I sense from you, not all due to young Skywalker is."

Obi-Wan sighed and flopped down in a chair with an uncharacteristic abandonment of grace. He was exhausted and didn't want to discuss this. In fact, he was sorely tempted to pack his things and head for the Outer Rim at the earliest opportunity. This thought, that he would even consider leaving the twins and Padme without saying goodbye, served to shock Obi-Wan into speaking. His tone was less harsh, but his anger still clung to him.

"Of course I am," he replied. "She refuses to listen to reason, although she's one of the most reasonable people I've ever known. I can't make her see that Vader is dangerous. That Anakin no longer exists. Why will she not listen to me?"

Yoda remained silent, wanting Obi-Wan to speak more. This was just the most recent event causing Obi-Wan's anger. Emotions of this magnitude did not spring up over a period of just two or three days. Not with Obi-Wan Kenobi. His patience was legendary, as was his ability to control his once infamous temper. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke again, his voice very quiet.

"She blames me for Anakin's fall to the Dark Side. And I cannot fault her in that."

Now they were getting somewhere. Somehow, Yoda did not feel that it was the initial wound concerning Padme, but it was the deepest. Still, he held his tongue, hoping Obi-Wan would continue. He was not disappointed.

"I always knew his feelings for Padme were dangerous, but I was loathe to harp on him about it. I thought it was just infatuation. After all, they met under dire circumstances. It was only natural that a young boy, taken out of his mother's grasp, would strike up a kinship with someone who showed him such kindness. We didn't see her for ten years. How could he honestly believe himself in love with a woman he never saw? I thought he would grow out of it. I was wrong. I was wrong about so many things. I should've tried to teach him more about releasing his emotions into the Force. That was always his weakness. He didn't release. He repressed. He was impatient. Qui-Gon could've taught him so much better than I did. I was his closest friend, Master Yoda. He was my brother. How could I not sense his fear and his anger? How could I not see the precipice he stood upon?" the younger Jedi dropped his head into his hands, looking more defeated than Yoda had ever seen him. Even after Qui-Gon's death..

Shaking his head, he made his way over to Obi-Wan, hesitating only slightly before giving in to an urge he had suppressed for the past thirty years. Yoda ran his gnarled hand over the ginger hair and Obi-Wan looked up at him, his eyes full of pain.

"Angry and hurt, Senator Amidala is. Just like you. Alone, she feels now. Frightened. Always empathetic, always compassionate she has been. Believe you to be responsible, she cannot. Not truly. No more than I do. Know in her heart, she does, that her husband's choices were his own."

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed at the last statement and Yoda widened his own, the origin of this anger now becoming clear.

"Feel pain, you do, that she kept this secret from you. Always confided in you, she has."

This statement was met with an incredulous stare and Yoda felt the denial spring to Obi-Wan's lips. He shook his head slightly and Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"She was my friend. One of the few outside of the Temple who I felt I could trust implicitly. For some reason…..for some reason, her deceit in this matter cuts me deeper than Anakin's. Why did she not tell me? Did our friendship mean so little to her? Did she have so little trust in me? How could she keep it from me? And why did she agree to such a marriage in the first place? She knows that romantic attachments are forbidden within the Jedi Order. It wasn't fair of them to-OW!"

Obi-Wan broke off and rubbed the back of his head, glaring balefully at Yoda and at the gimer stick that the Jedi Master was lowering back down to the floor.

"Physically knock some sense into your head, I had to, Obi-Wan. Beginning to sound like your former Padawan, you were. These things are in the past. Let go of them, you must, if you value your friendship with Senator Amidala as much as you claim to. Meditate, you should," Yoda repeated his earlier statement, punctuating it with a forceful tap of his stick on the floor. Obi-Wan scowled.

"I don't want to."

"Talking to Obi-Wan Kenobi, am I? Or Anakin Skywalker?"

The question had it's intended effect. The sheer harshness of it brought Obi-Wan up short and he actually had to remind himself to breathe. Often as a youngling, he had been on the receiving end of harsh statements from Yoda. But never had they hurt as much as the one just uttered.

No choice in this, you have. No choice," Yoda reiterated, staring hard at his friend. "Off-balance you are in the Force. Felt this, I have, these past several days. Always have you found balance in your meditation. How long, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan felt Yoda's hard stare and knew what he was asking. How long since he had meditated? A heavy sigh escaped him as he realized he could not remember the exact day. It had been long ago, especially for him. Yoda was right. More than any other activity, his meditation had always soothed him, always brought him into focus.

"Not since Utapau," he finally admitted. "Just before I left Coruscant."

A disapproving noise left Yoda's mouth and the Jedi Master shook his head before exiting the room, leaving Obi-Wan with a pervading sense that he was something of a disappointment right now.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Two days later

Bail Organa frowned as he passed by the library and caught a glimpse of…something flying through the air. Stepping in the doorway, he saw the quite normal picture of his wife curled up, avidly reading a book. By contrast, the sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, his eyes closed, his entire form completely still, was quite abnormal. He cast a curious glance at his wife, who motioned him in.

"What is he doing?" Bail inquired in a hushed tone as he walked towards his wife. She smiled at him.

"I believe he is meditating. Apparently, he has come in here for the past two days to do so. I was here first today, though. I told him I would leave, but he insisted that I stay. He said I would not disturb him."

Bail cast a somewhat curious glance towards his friend. He looked unbelievably serene. So at peace.

"Looks can be deceiving," his wife whispered. Bail looked at her askance, wondering if he'd spoken his thoughts out loud. But she just smiled at him and patted his hand. Her husband shook his head, deciding he'd never understand his wife. But he liked a good mystery, so perhaps that was all for the best.

The library was also one of Bail's favorite rooms in the Palace. He understood why Obi-Wan was drawn to it. It was nothing like most formal libraries the senator had seen in his lifetime, dark and elaborately elegant. The walls here were a pale green in color, warm and inviting. The bookshelves were made of light-colored wood and, during the day time, sunlight flooded the room from the two walls full of tall windows that looked out into the Queen's gardens below. It was altogether the most peaceful room in the palace, one that Bail often escaped to.

He watched his friend with concern, knowing how much the situation with Padme had affected the Jedi Master. Inwardly, he gave a frustrated sigh of his own. He didn't understand how someone so guided by reason in most other areas refused to find reason in Obi-Wan's argument. He had tried to talk to her himself, but she wouldn't see him. She wouldn't see anyone.

"She is being stubborn," he stated suddenly in a soft voice, folding his arms over his chest. Breha raised an eyebrow, not needing to be told what her husband referred to.

"Yes, she is. She is also being a mother. Bail, we have no children of our own. But I would have given my life for them if we had. I would not give them up."

"The difference in the situations being that her life just might be the price. And possibly ours as well."

There was a pause before Breha spoke again, her eyes cutting to the Jedi on the floor, her voice lowering even further.

"You regret the decision to bring them here?"

Bail looked over at his wife, following her eyes, regretting his words. He reached out and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. She turned and gave him a small smile in return.

"I do not regret that they are here. I knew there would be danger involved. And I would certainly fight to defend them from Vader if it was required. But Obi-Wan's plan makes sense. We have done nothing overt to anger Palpatine. Or Ana- Vader. Alderaan is not a concern of theirs right now. With Padme's help, I hope to begin a secret rebellion. She is an intelligent woman," he sighed again. "Which is why I cannot understand her refusal to listen to reason."

"She's a mother, Bail. Reason is not part of the equation when it comes to her children. Instinct is. But her friendship with Obi-Wan is important to her, as well. Besides the twins, he is all she has right now. Give her time. She will eventually see reason, I think. After all, she was not elected Queen of Naboo at the age of fourteen because of her inability to make difficult decisions."

Bail smiled at his wife and leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You are a wise woman, Breha Organa. How did I become so lucky as to have you fall in love with me?"

"I believe I was intrigued by your apparent complete lack of knowledge when it came to women. Not to mention your utter helplessness in regards to all other matters," she responded, her eyes sparking mischievously. He pulled a face at this statement, causing her to laugh quietly before she snuggled closer to him and returned to her book.

Bail ran his hand through his wife's hair as he concentrated once more on Obi-Wan. He still hadn't moved a muscle. The senator shook his head slightly in amazement. He had always held the Jedi Order in high regard. They never ceased to intrigue him, to amaze him. But it wasn't until he met Obi-Wan six years earlier, when the Jedi and his Padawan were on Alderaan, that he had been able to call one of them a friend. He had found in Obi-Wan something of a kindred spirit, even though Kenobi had never made a secret of the fact that he detested politics. Bail's eyes clouded as he thought of Anakin Skywalker. He had been fond of him as well. Anakin had been the possessor of a lively spirit and a compassionate soul. Breha, in particular, had taken to the boy, mothering him at every opportunity. It hurt now to think that the boy with the infectious smile and mischievous glint in his eyes was gone.

Ruminations about Anakin and his fate were interrupted by a sudden thudding noise. Bail jumped at the sound, but Breha didn't even look up from her book. Her husband glanced about almost wildly before spying a book on the floor halfway across the room. He stared at it for a second and his eyes widened when it lifted into midair and placed itself back on the shelf it had been on.

"Did you see that?" he whispered.

"Hmmmm?" was his beloved's reply as she turned the page in her own book. Bail returned his gaze to Obi-Wan, watching the Jed with a wary look in his eyes, waiting for something to happen. He didn't wait long. Another book slammed into the wall Bail was facing with tremendous force before dropping to the ground. Again, it soon found it's way to it's original spot. Bail tracked its progress with his eyes before turning his attention back to his wife.

"Breha….." he began.

"Just keep quiet and sit still," she interrupted. "It will stop soon."

Two more books fell with a loud thump-thump. This time, they were not replaced. More books soon followed. Still, Breha kept reading. Bail looked around nervously. Papers on the desk at the end of the room rustled and then flew into the air. A few more books were finding their way off the shelves, but they didn't drop. They slammed into walls and other bookcases. The library was officially in chaos. Yet, somehow, the area surrounding Bail and Breha was left in perfect order, as if they were surrounded by a shield of some sort.

At the height of the confusion, the fireplace was suddenly ablaze. The sound of the flames finally provoked a reaction from Breha, who raised her eyebrows.

"Now that one is new."

Bail spared a confused glance at his wife, wondering how many times she had sat in the middle of this maelstrom today. The logs in the fireplace glowed brighter and brighter, the flames building up to an incredible intensity. Yet Obi-Wan, sitting right in front of it, showed no sign of discomfort. Bail was paralyzed with both awe and fear. He had seen many things in his life, had been in dangerous situations several times thanks to the Clone Wars. But never had he experienced anything like this. As bizarre as the situation was, books careening through the air and papers flying all around, he could see the seriousness in it all. This chaos, this tumult was emanating from Obi-Wan Kenobi. A man renowned for his calm demeanor, his patience and grace under pressure. And that was more frightening than the sight of the flames that now seemed to lick at the very body of the Jedi himself.

But as suddenly as it had all begun, it ended. The fire died completely. Books dropped to the ground in mid-flight. And Bail watched in shock as Obi-Wan inhaled deeply and items began to move again, this time at a precise and calm speed, returning to their rightful places. In a matter of seconds, the library looked no different than it had when Bail had first entered only minutes before. The only hint that anything had gone wrong was the slight smell of smoke that lingered in the air.

A few more seconds later, Obi-Wan moved. Slowly, he stood and turned to face the Organas. His expression betrayed no surprise at finding Bail next to his wife, even though he had never seen the senator enter the library and, seemingly, had not heard any of their conversation. He stepped closer to them and smiled down tenderly at Breha.

"I apologize if I disturbed your reading, M'lady," he said softly. She returned the smile.

"Not at all, Master Kenobi. Although I do believe you might've startled my unflappable husband," she tacked on the statement rather mischievously. Obi-Wan turned his attention to Bail and read the real concern in his friend's eyes.

"I am sorry, Senator Organa. It would seem I am not…..fully in control of my emotions just yet," the last part was uttered with a pained grimace. "But your wife was never in any danger, I assure you."

"Obi-Wan, I would never think my wife is in danger when she is with you."

The utter sincerity of the statement released something within Obi-Wan and, for the first time in weeks, he felt the full warm calmness of the Force flow through his body. Breha marveled in the sudden change as the Jedi's eyes brightened and the features of his face relaxed into the first fully genuine smile she had seen from him since his arrival.

"Thank you, my friend," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. He turned again to Breha. "And I thank you again, M'lady, for your patience."

"As I thank you for yours, Obi-Wan," came the simple response. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, knowing she was referring to the fact that he had not pressed Padme again since their argument two days earlier. Bowing low at the waist, he gave one final smile and then exited the room, heading for his quarters. Breha sighed.

"He has stepped away from a steep drop today, my love," she told Bail. "I am more happy than words can say. I could not bear to lose him as I have lost Anakin."

Bail gathered his wife in his arms and Queen Breha finally allowed herself to shed tears over the loss of the young man she had grown to love so much in such a short time.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''The next day

The sound of a sharp knock on her door startled Padme. No one had attempted to see her since Bail had come the morning after her argument with Obi-Wan. Sighing, she responded wearily to the visitor.

"I do not wish to see anyone."

The voice from the other side of the door startled her.

"Gone on long enough, this has. Open this door you _will_, Senator Amidala."

Padme opened her mouth to refuse again, but hesitated. No, she could not refuse Yoda as she had Obi-Wan and Bail. It just wasn't within the realm of possibility. Reluctantly, she opened the door to reveal a rather irritated Yoda. He walked into the room when she stood aside, but remained silent until she had shut the door behind him.

"Benefit you, this stubbornness does not," the Jedi Master fixed her with his eyes and Padme Amidala, former Queen of Naboo, a grown woman with two children, felt very much like a five year old child throwing a fit about having to go to bed early. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I will not be parted from either one of my children, Master Yoda. They need their mother. All the more because their father is not here. I refuse to-"

"Refuse?" Yoda cut her off, raising his eyebrows. "No choice in this have you. Done, it must be, if safe the children are to be kept."

Padme shook her head, refusing again to believe this argument. Ever since her initial anger had passed towards Obi-Wan, she had fought desperately to cling to it. Her anger and her hurt were the only things that were keeping her from thinking logically. And she did not want to think logically. Because, deep down, she knew that Obi-Wan's arguments had been right.

"Difficult it is, to let go of the past," Yoda spoke again, surprising Padme. She stared at him, uncomprehending, and he continued. "Remember well, I do, the young boy from Tatooine. Great potential he had. Broken, my heart is, to know he is gone."

"He is not gone," the wife of Anakin insisted, although she felt the same. Her words felt empty and it frightened her. Yoda nodded in understanding.

"Remember him as he was, you should, Senator Amidala. But gone, Anakin Skywalker is. Broken many hearts, his death has."

His last message was meant to be a reminder, and Padme did not miss the hint. She was not the only one suffering because of Anakin's fall to the Dark Side. True, her heart was breaking. She felt lost and alone. But she had seen that feeling reflected in her friend's eyes only three days ago, when she had flung Anakin's loss in Obi-Wan's face. She had been telling herself that it was best for her children to have their mother with them. But was it really? Or was it just best for her?

"How am I to choose?" she whispered, lowering herself into a chair. "How can a mother choose which child she keeps…..and which child she sends away?"

Yoda made his way over to her and placed a hand over hers. Startled by the contact, Padme jumped a little. The wizened Jedi Master smiled at her warmly.

"Remember also, I do, a young queen from Naboo. Very young, but very shrewd, she was. Showed great wisdom, she did, in allowing others to advise her."

"I didn't always take the advice of others," Padme smiled slightly, remembering several conversations with Qui-Gon. "I've always been headstrong."

The Jedi Master nodded sagely as he withdrew his hand. He studied her intently for a moment and Padme felt as though her very soul was being searched. Finally, he sighed and spoke softly to her.

"Headstrong, you have always been. Selfish, for you to be, is a new development."

Padme looked away from Yoda, afraid to see condemnation in his eyes. Selfish. Yes, that seemed to sum up her behavior quite nicely. In fact, it summed it up all the way around where Anakin was concerned. Yoda watched her carefully for a moment before speaking again.

"Pain me, it does, to see you argue with Obi-Wan. Much sorrow he bears in the fall of his former Padawan to the Dark Side. Your friendship, he needs. Your respect, he values. Thinking only of your safety, he is, Padme."

Her head swiveled back to look at him, surprised at the use of her informal name. She couldn't remember him ever addressing her in such a way. What she saw in his face surprised her even more. Affection. Tenderness. A wave of warmth swept through her and she realized it was from Yoda. And the truth finally hit her. She was not as alone as she had thought. Bail and Breha. Yoda. Obi-Wan. They were her friends. Obi-Wan had most certainly saved her life on Mustafar. She blinked back tears as she remembered the look on Anakin's face as he cut off her supply of oxygen. For the first time, she truly acknowledged that, had it not been for the arrival of Obi-Wan, Anakin would have killed her.

And how had she repaid him? She had to fight the tears harder when she thought of the look on his face when she had mentioned his failure with Anakin. Obi-Wan did not deserve what she had said. In her anger and denial, she had lashed out. And she had hurt him immeasurably. With her typical resolve, she immediately knew what had to be done.

"Rhynna!" she called for her handmaiden as she rose from her seat. It was time to leave this room. Padme did not notice when Yoda slipped out the door, forgotten in the commotion, and happier than he had been in several days.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''An hour later

Padme stood outside the door to Obi-Wan's quarters, fingering the skirt of her simple blue gown nervously. She had never really been good at apologizing. The former queen and senator, celebrated for her cool head and eloquence with words, found herself tongue-tied when it came to admitting she had been wrong about something.

Chastising herself, she raised her hand for the fourth time. Closing her eyes, she willed her hand to actually knock on the door. Immediately, she quashed the ridiculous idea that came into her head to run before he answered. When did she regress to the age of ten? Her nervousness, however, did not abate. Had she damaged their friendship irreparably? Would he even want to talk to her?

It was all of ten seconds before she decided that he wasn't in and she should just come back later. Just as she turned, she heard the door open and heard the note of disbelief in the voice behind her.

"Padme?"

She stood frozen for a moment, unable to speak. She didn't even turn to face him. And she felt even worse when he spoke again, his voice tinged with concern.

"Padme, is something wrong? Is it one of the twins?"

Force! He was supposed to be angry with her, not worried about her! Impossible man! Slowly, she turned and faced him.

"I wanted to talk to you, Obi-Wan. Do you mind if I come in?"

The surprise was evident on his face and, for a moment, he looked as though he wanted to deny her request. But he said nothing, merely stepped aside to allow her through the door. As it closed behind her, he motioned to a nearby chair. She sat in silence for a moment, studying the floor, unable to find the words she wanted to say. Obi-Wan, sitting in a chair next to her, watched her expectantly before giving her a wry smile.

"I've always found that it's easier to talk to someone if you actually speak."

She looked up at him, a cutting remark on the tip of her tongue, until she saw the spark in his eyes. He was teasing her. A wave of relief washed over her. At least he still thought of himself as her friend. Perhaps she was just making this too difficult. She had a talent for that sometimes. Taking a deep breath, she reached over and took his hand in hers. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at the unexpected touch.

"Obi-Wan, I've come to apologize. I had no right to speak to you the way I did. It was unfair for me to do so. Even worse, I feel it was a betrayal of your friendship. I just…..the thought of losing Luke…."

Padme trailed off and swallowed, unable to finish her sentence. Knowing that a particular course of action was the right thing to do and actually thinking about going through with it were two very different things. Obi-Wan's hand squeezed hers briefly.

"For whatever it's worth, Padme, I give you my word that Luke will receive the very best of care. I will watch over him. I will NOT fail you again, my friend."

She shook her head and stood up, beginning to pace. Obi-Wan watched her curiously. The emotions he sensed from her were jumbled up. It was impossible to tell just what exactly she was feeling. Had she truly reconciled herself to being separated from her son? He waited for her to speak again, unwilling to push her. He certainly didn't want a repeat of their last conversation.

"You never failed me in the first place, Obi-Wan," she finally said. "But what you're proposing is not enough. I can't give my only son over to strangers. I just can't."

Obi-Wan frowned at this, not liking the sound of her words. Besides….

"But they're not strangers. You know them. You've spent time with them. And they have a son just one year older than Luke," he broke off as she began to shake her head again and a new thought occurred to him. He shot up from his seat. "You're not suggesting that _I _raise him, are you?"

But the look in her eyes told him that she was. And now Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I can't raise him. I will train him. But I can't raise him. I've never raised a child."

"Anakin was not grown when he became your Padawan," she reminded him, as he had known she would.

"I've never raised a child from infancy. Padme, I used to visit the babies in the Jedi Temple from time to time. I…." he choked up, remembering his visits and the fact that none of those babies were still alive. "I know how to feed a baby. I know how to diaper a baby. But I can't nurture one. I've never done anything with a baby beyond feeding, diapering, and occasionally playing."

Padme finally gave in to the urge to stomp her foot in frustration.

"For a man who can do so many things, you certainly do think yourself incompetent, Obi-Wan. I had only the experience of my sister's children to draw on when the twins were born. Believe me, Luke would be no worse off with you than he would with me."

They stared at each other for a moment, each of them silently battling the other with their will. Obi-Wan sighed heavily.

"Must it always be like this?" he asked. "I don't want to argue, Padme. You have always been my friend, and now you are the last true link to a friend I have lost."

"The twins…." Padme began, her voice breaking with emotion.

"Will never really know their father," he interrupted, his voice kind but firm. "Only you and I truly knew Anakin. Not even Yoda knew him as well as we did. And, in any case, I will lose contact with him soon. He leaves in three days for the Dagobah system."

That did catch Padme's attention. She had heard nothing of this. The Jedi Master was leaving? Obi-Wan nodded his head before launching into a rather sarcastic impersonation of Yoda that would've made Padme laugh if she had not seen how hurt Obi-Wan actually was at this turn of events.

"Too old am I for fighting. Failed the Order, I have. Go into exile, I must. No help should you expect from me, Obi-Wan. Finished I am. The only one I am to experience failure and loss in all this."

The last statement, obviously, had never left Yoda's mouth. But it was clearly how Obi-Wan felt the Jedi Master was behaving at the moment. His words were laced with so much bitterness that it alarmed Padme. She laid a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's arm and he looked down at her.

"You still have me, Obi-Wan. You'll always have me."

Her brown eyes were so full of genuine adoration and respect that Obi-Wan forgot the fact that she had ever hurt him in the first place. She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him tentatively and laying her head on his chest. Surprised at this turn of events, he hesitated, but returned the embrace nevertheless. Even more surprising was the comfort that he gained from this simple friendly contact. He dropped a chaste kiss on the top of her head and smiled slightly.

"And you have me," he replied. "So let's not argue about all this. Let's try to work all this out together. Clearly, we are on our own for the most part. I don't want to drag Breha and Bail into this anymore than we already have."

Padme nodded in assent and stepped away from her friend. Their friendship, although not completely repaired by any means, had at least been mended. He gestured towards the seat she had previously occupied and she took him up on his offer.

It was two hours later when they finally decided to take a break from their 'negotiations'. Cross words had not been exchanged, although both had felt frustration on more than one occasion. Obi-Wan called for a break and disappeared into the tiny makeshift kitchen he had set up in one corner of the room…..with Breha's permission. Padme watched him with amusement.

"There are servants to do all this, you know, Obi-Wan."

"It's one of the few domestic activities that actually calms me, though," came the reply from behind the little partition. Padme smiled and then sighed. Two hours….but they were no closer to a solution than they had been when they started. She still insisted that, if Luke was to be taken from her, then she wanted Obi-Wan to raise him. He still insisted that he was incapable of doing such a thing. She'd suggest going with him to Tatooine, but he had nixed that idea with more vehemence than he would the prospect of raising Luke himself. Still, she felt he might be wearing down. A life in politics had gifted her with numerous skills in negotiation. It was just her rotten luck that this particular 'negotiation' had to be with someone known throughout the galaxy as 'The Negotiator'.

"I make the best tea in five star systems, anyway," Obi-Wan said, appearing with a tray of some tiny biscuit-like items and two cups of tea on a tray.

"But what if this isn't one of those five?" she inquired archly. Obi-Wan merely grinned.

They sat in silence for a while, just glad for the break in discussion. But they both knew the problem had to be solved tonight. They could not put it off any longer. A knock on Obi-Wan's door startled them both.

"Enter!" he called, getting up to greet whoever his uninvited guest was. He relaxed slightly when Bail entered.

"You have visitors, Obi-Wan. Apparently, it is a matter of great importance," Bail informed the Jedi Master after glancing at Padme with an expression of confusion and relief.

Immediately, Obi-Wan tensed again. Bail knew what he was thinking.

"They weren't armed in any way and readily submitted to being searched, but they refused to remove their cloaks. I have not seen their faces."

This was puzzling. From a strategic view, Obi-Wan knew he should insist that they have their cloaks removed. Yet something within him…

"How many?" he asked.

"Two."

Obi-Wan cast a glance at Padme, who looked as confused as he felt. He didn't speak, but somehow Padme knew what was being requested of her. She disappeared through the door that led into Obi-Wan's bedroom.

"Show one of them in, Bail."

Bail looked as though he wanted to argue, but he disappeared into the hall and returned quickly with a cloaked figure that Obi-Wan somehow felt he should know. When the door closed again, gloved hands reached up to draw back the hood of the cloak. Even before the hood fell back, though, Obi-Wan knew the identity of the stranger and breathed a name in shock just a second before the hood fully revealed the face of his friend.

"Shaak Ti."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''TBC

A/N: Yeah, I'm mean. I'm sorry. But at least I posted something, right?

Just a tiny bit of Obidala in this one, although rest assured it was pure friendship. Ick. I could never see them doing anything romantic just weeks after Anakin's fall. And I hope you like the tiny little backstory about Breha and Anakin. It just kind of popped into my head and I found myself typing it.

Feedback always welcome!


	3. Safe

A/N: And here I am again! First off, apologies for the delay. Specific apologies to Kenobifan, who received my promise last week that I would have this chapter up, at the latest, by early this week. So...mid-week now. I'm sorry it couldn't be sooner. But my muse was fickle.

Daniel: I am NOT fickle.

Whatever. This chapter was intended to center around Padme, but Obi-Wan insisted that he wasn't done being all angsty, yet. So we have a bit more Obi-Wan angst in here. I'm sorry, but I couldn't work my way around it. I blame repeated viewings of the Obi-Wan tribute video I found that was set to Sarah McLachlan's 'Angel'. Again, more Obidala hints in this chappie. Couldn't resist. And I know this story is going slow right now, but I can't make myself just skip around in the beginning. Later, time will pass faster. I promise. Gotta lay some groundwork first, though.

Special thanks, as always, to the incredible Gwethil and their amazing beta reader superpowers. Thanks also to the members of the Obidala fan forum, from whom I gained a bit more insight regarding the entire Obidala dynamic.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. We've been through this. The character of Brummel Carde does not belong to me, either. He is the creation of the author Chasing Liquor and is featured heavily in her Obidala story 'Prophecy Lost'. Brilliant story. In fact, why are you even reading this? Hers is much better! Go find it now! Hurry! Thank you, Chasing Liquor, for letting me play with your character. I hope I do him and you justice.

_I know that each of us is alone in the end  
But the trip still feels less dangerous when you've got a friend.  
If we stick together  
You and me forever  
We're safe and sound  
_Carly Simon 'Safe and Sound'

* * *

It had been almost two hours since the very unexpected arrival of Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Jedi Knight Brummel Carde. Obi-Wan had rather apologetically rushed Padme back to her own quarters and 'requested' that she stay there until he returned. She had not heard from him since and, now that the twins were finally asleep for what she hoped would be a decent amount of time, she found that she could think of nothing else besides the two unexpected visitors. 

The prospect of other Jedi surviving this disaster was intoxicating to Padme. All of them had given up hope of actually finding any other Jedi, even if there were survivors. To have two of them suddenly appear seemed like an omen. Perhaps a change in their fortune.

Padme was not inclined to be blindly optimistic. Her reasoning skills always kept her grounded in reality. Four Jedi and two Force-sensitive infants were hardly enough to mean the tide was turning in their favor. But at this point in time, she would take what she could get.

The chime for her door sounded and roused her from her contemplation. As she went to answer, she couldn't help but wonder just exactly what was being discussed elsewhere in the palace. When she opened her door to admit Breha Organa, she suddenly wondered if the queen had the capability to read minds.

"Do we know how they survived?" she asked as soon as she had closed the door. The two women had been good friends for several years and Padme was not shy about dispensing with formalities. She knew Breha well enough to know that the older woman would have found out all she could….within reason.

"I'm afraid not," Breha shook her head as she walked over to the crib holding Luke and Leia, eager to gaze at the sleeping twins. She studied them for a moment, her lips curving into a soft smile, her hand unconsciously reaching out to stroke the dark fuzz on Leia's head. Padme watched her with sympathy, unwilling to say anything to stop her. But Breha stopped of her own accord, her hand mere inches from the baby. She shook herself a bit, as if coming out of a trance, and turned away to look at Padme. The former Queen of Naboo glimpsed the haunted look in her friend's eyes, but said nothing.

"I came to see you because I know you too well, Padme. And I knew you would be burning with curiosity. It's only fair, after all. This is your future they're discussing."

Now Padme shook her head as the two women sat down on the sofa.

"I hardly think I'm priority at the moment. I would imagine that they're discussing how Shaak Ti and Brummel survived the Purge."

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi we're talking about," Breha reminded Padme. "I don't know Master Shaak Ti or Knight Carde very well, but I doubt that they're all that eager to recount the story of their survival. And I am not sure if they know the full truth behind the attack on the Jedi Temple. Believe me when I tell you, Padme, that you and the children are still uppermost in Obi-Wan's mind. And he will no doubt want to have their input on this situation, as well. As I said, I don't know them well, but I've seen enough to know that he holds them both in high regard."

The anger that rose in Padme at the thought of so many people having a say in her future was quickly squelched by sheer force of will. It would do her no good to get angry again. She certainly didn't want another argument with Obi-Wan. And he was only trying to protect her and the twins. Her mind suddenly latched onto the last statement Breha had made.

"Seen? Wait a minute. What do you mean by that?"

Breha smiled, a mischievous spark gleaming in her dark eyes as she leaned towards Padme and spoke in a lower tone.

"As a former queen yourself, surely you are aware of certain…..security measures that have to be taken throughout the palace. Traitors could be in your very midst and you would never know it. Unless you had some way to see and hear them."

Now it was Padme who smiled.

"Where do we have to go?" she asked. Breha rose from the sofa and summoned Rhynna from the adjacent room. Once the twins were safe and secure with Padme's handmaiden, the two women made a swift exit from the room and entered another room at the end of the corridor. Looking at all the display screens, Padme was rather glad she could see neither hers nor Obi-Wan's quarters. Her friend indicated one of the screens and put a finger on a nearby switch.

"When I left," she explained, "Obi-Wan had begun to tell them the full story of the Purge."

Padme nodded, Breha flicked the switch, and the two women firmly quashed any feelings of guilt that threatened to rise up within them as they heard and saw Brummel Carde speak.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Study of Bail Organa

"His wife?"

Obi-Wan was almost amused that, after being told that Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker, that Anakin had been responsible for the destruction of the Jedi Temple, it was the news that Anakin had married Senator Amidala which had Brummel Carde seemingly stunned. Shaak Ti appeared to be less surprised.

"We all knew of his fondness for Senator Amidala," she reminded her younger friend. "He was never able to fully mask that. I never sensed it had gone so far, though. Much less that he was the father of her children."

This was met with a grim nod from Obi-Wan, who commented that the couple had hidden it remarkably well indeed. There was still a hint of bitter sarcasm in his voice that made Shaak Ti study him more closely. But she let the tone pass without comment.

"The children's guardian, Obi-Wan has become," Yoda spoke up now and three heads swiveled to look at him. "Protected at all costs, they must be. To Tatooine, we plan to send young Luke."

Brummel's brow creased in concern at this news.

"Tatooine? Is that wise? I should think that would be one of the first places Vader might go."

Obi-Wan had entertained this thought himself, but had brushed it aside after remembering how much Anakin hated Tatooine. He was interested, however, in Brummel's opinion. And he was more than a little surprised when Yoda spoke again, seemingly uninterested in what the young man had to say.

"Return to Tatooine, he will not. Too many memories, that world holds. Memories of his life as a slave. Of his mother's death. Safe, young Skywalker will be on Tatooine."

The room was silent for a moment. All the other Jedi had been trained as younglings by Yoda. They recognized his tone as being final. He expected no argument. But today had already been a day for surprises. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow when he heard the normally obedient to a fault Brummel speak up again.

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, I believe that whatever safety Tatooine has to offer will be only temporary. The fact that it is on the Outer Rim is certainly in it's favor. Palpatine will not care much for those systems. At least, not in the beginning. But if Vader is as vengeful as we believe, wouldn't it be logical to assume that his attention might someday turn to someone on Tatooine who wronged him in the past? Perhaps the Hutts themselves?"

"Or Cliegg Lars. And by extension, his son," Obi-Wan picked up the thread. "In that twisted mind, Cliegg would be blamed for the death of Shmi. If he hadn't married her, she wouldn't have been on that moisture farm. She wouldn't have been taken by the Sandpeople. Cliegg died not long after Owen and Beru's marriage two years ago. But the revenge Vader longs for would have no trouble making the jump from father to son."

This was something Obi-Wan had not considered and he found himself wondering why. He had heard the full story of his padawan's trip to Tatooine and search for Shmi not long after Geonosis. All Anakin had told him, at any rate. Obi-Wan recalled now that it had seemed as though the young man was holding something back from him. But Anakin had been so clearly devastated by the death of his mother that Obi-Wan hadn't pressed him. He wondered now if perhaps Padme knew more about whatever his apprentice had hidden from him.

"Safe young Luke will be on Tatooine. No more have I to say on this matter. On Alderaan, Senator Amidala and her daughter should remain."

Now it was Obi-Wan who protested. Could Padme and Leia truly be protected on this planet? It was a core world. True, it was peaceful. The ruling family was, by all appearances, completely cooperative with this new Empire that had been formed. Still…..

"I think Padme and Leia would be much better off on an Outer Rim planet, Master Yoda. Alderaan is not necessarily close to Coruscant, but it's much too close for my comfort. And I don't like the idea of placing Bail and Breha in more jeopardy. They are risking their very lives just having us here."

Yoda scowled and Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. There had been tension between the two Jedi since Yoda's announcement that he was going to Dagobah. This discussion was making the relationship even more strained. Shaak Ti watched the two of them closely, knowing that there was more going on, wondering why she felt such undercurrents of anger from Obi-Wan and why they were directed at Yoda.

"Unaccustomed to life on the Outer Rim, Senator Amidala is. Better suited to a world like Alderaan she and her daughter will be," the diminutive Master stated with an air of finality. But Obi-Wan was not done. One side of his mouth actually quirked up on one side in amusement at the statement, imagining Padme's reaction if she could hear Yoda now.

"We are speaking of the Padme Amidala, aren't we, Master Yoda? This is the same woman who refused to bow to the Trade Federation's demands at the age of fourteen. Who fought alongside the Jedi at Geonosis, defied everyone to marry a man she loved and then gave birth to his children after he tried to kill her. Twice. I'd say she would manage to make it on the Outer Rim just fine."

Master Yoda closed the distance between himself and Obi-Wan. His face was grim and even a non Force sensitive could've seen that he was more than a little annoyed with what he saw as Obi-Wan's refusal to listen to sense.

"Speaking not of inner strength, I am. Know, I do, that Senator Amidala is a strong woman. But pampered she has been. The life of a royal and a politician she has led. Harsh are the Outer Rim planets. Naboo and Coruscant are what she knows. Know of a planet like Naboo on the Outer Rim, do you?" Yoda shook his head slowly. "No. Here will Senator Amidala remain. Spoken to Senator Organa and Queen Breha on this matter, I have. Their permission, we have obtained."

Sudden anger built up in Obi-Wan and he fought hard to release it into the Force. It was not a fight he was destined to win. There was too much bitterness, too much hurt. He felt abandoned by this Jedi Master whom he had always looked to for advice. Yoda was going away. Far away. And yet he still wanted to run things. Obi-Wan, in short, did not appreciate this.

"You had no right to go to Bail and Breha about this without consulting me first. I am the guardian of these children and their mother. They are under my protection, not yours. And I say this to you right now. Padme will not be safe on this planet. Vader will find her. Even though he is not searching, he will find her. She cannot remain here indefinitely or she will die. And so will those protecting her. I will not allow that. It was your decision, Master Yoda, to take yourself out of this equation. You are the one who has chosen exile on Dagobah. Therefore, you will not have to deal with these consequences. Padme Amidala will not be remaining on Alderaan. I don't think she is as pampered as you obviously do. But I would rather she struggle to adapt to an Outer Rim planet than be killed by the father of her children. That is all _**I**_ have to say on this matter. Goodbye, Master Yoda."

Silence reigned as Obi-Wan gave a slight bow to Shaak Ti and Brummel and then quickly left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In another wing of the palace, Padme and Breha were returning to Padme's quarters. Neither woman said anything until they were once more in the room. After thanking and dismissing Rhynna, Padme turned to Breha.

"I am not pampered."

Breha smiled, surprised that Padme had been able to keep from saying something for as long as she had. Although she had tried not to be, Breha had found herself being amused by Padme's various expressions as the two women had watched and listened to the conversation. The former senator had been somewhat surprised that other Jedi had known Anakin loved her…..or was at least fond of her. Obi-Wan's remark that they had hidden their marriage well seemed to make her uncomfortable. The conversation about Tatooine and the possibility that Vader just might return there to take revenge on the Lars family had caused a flicker of panic to cross Padme's features.

Had it not been for the very real struggle to keep herself from smiling in amusement at Padme's own reaction when Master Yoda had said the young mother was pampered, Breha might have been offended on her friend's behalf. But Padme had been so furious, Breha realized that she had things well in hand. Her mild brown eyes had flashed, her jaw had tightened and Breha wasn't sure, but she could've sworn that her friend suddenly gained two or three inches in height.

"How dare he?" Padme fumed, taking the pins out of her hair for no apparent reason. As she worked, she continued to rant. "He's running off to hide, leaving Obi-Wan to his own devices. Yet he still wants to control the fate of my children and myself. And he has the nerve to accuse me of being pampered. Little green troll."

"Padme," Breha admonished softly. But Padme ignored her as she started yanking a brush through her hair. Breha winced and put a hand to her own head. Just watching her friend hurt.

"Pampered. Ha! It's true that I haven't had to live without luxuries. I have never been unable to obtain something I needed. That doesn't mean that I couldn't, if there was no other choice. Does he think that I wouldn't sacrifice if it meant my children would be safer? That my friends would be safer? Do you know what he told me this morning?" Padme whirled around and faced Breha, who truly wasn't sure if she should answer or not. But Padme continued, saving her the trouble of making the decision. "He told me this morning that I was being selfish. So I guess that, when I was causing Obi-Wan pain, I was being selfish. But when he causes pain for the same person, it's just 'what the Force wills'. Isn't there something in that blasted Jedi Code about loyalty? Does he have any idea how much he's hurting Obi-Wan? Hasn't there been enough pain in his life without Yoda adding to it?"

"Padme!" Breha stilled her friend's hand and spoke her name more forcefully. At the same time, she was inwardly amused that Padme seemed to be more upset over the effect this was having on Obi-Wan than on herself. A few moments passed as the eyes of the two friends met and Padme finally sighed, relinquishing her hold on the brush.

"Oh, Breha. I'm sorry. I know how much Yoda has done for me over the years. And for Obi-Wan. Believe me when I say that I am grateful to him. I consider him my friend, in fact. It's just-.'

"If you didn't consider him your friend, Padme, you would not be so hurt that he is leaving. Those we love the most have the most power to hurt us," Breha said, her voice soft. "I don't doubt that you hold Yoda in high esteem. He has his own reasons for leaving, I'm sure. But he's been in a position of authority most of his life and he's over eight hundred years old. I imagine it's rather difficult to not be in charge of things anymore. You need to calm down, though. Or I'm afraid you won't have any hair left," the queen finished with a small smile.

Padme's hand automatically went to her head, which she suddenly realized was rather sore. Strange. She didn't even remember taking it down. She had been so angry with Yoda, so frustrated that she was no longer able to control her own life, so sad that harsh words had been exchanged between Obi-Wan and one of his dearest friends. She suddenly recalled something Yoda had mentioned about Bail and Breha.

"You didn't say anything about giving permission for me to stay on Alderaan earlier," she said quietly, trying to keep any accusatory note out of her tone. She didn't quite succeed. But if Breha was offended, she didn't show it.

"Bail and I were not certain that it would actually happen. I won't deny that Master Yoda asked if you could remain here. Naturally, we didn't hesitate to tell him you could. However, we knew that you would definitely have your say about it. And we wanted to abide by your wishes as well."

Padme shook her head, turning away from Breha. She wasn't angry…..far from it. She was feeling extremely lucky to have friends such as Bail and Breha. Friends who would place her needs and her comfort above their own safety. In her head, though, she could hear Obi-Wan's voice.

'_They are risking their very lives just having us here.'_

In that moment, she knew she couldn't stay on Alderaan. What Obi-Wan had said was true. Stubbornly, she still clung to the belief that there was something of Anakin left in the being known as Darth Vader. And a tiny part of her heart still thought that, given the chance, she just might be able to reach him. She would gladly risk her life again to try. But to risk her the lives of her children? To risk Bail and Breha? No, she couldn't do that.

"I hope you aren't angry," she heard Breha saying. Looking back at Breha, she realized her friend was in the middle of an apology that wasn't even necessary. She smiled and laid a hand on Breha's shoulder, effectively cutting the woman off.

"I am not angry, Breha. Truth be told, I'm extremely grateful. You and Bail have been so wonderful these past few weeks. But I believe I agree with Obi-Wan. Your lives, and the lives of your people, are at risk. I'm ashamed to say that this is the first time I've thought of it myself….."

"It seems to me that you've had more than enough problems of your own without worrying about Alderaan. No one is judging you for that, Padme," Breha replied, going to quiet an awakening Leia before she woke her brother. "But if you don't stay on Alderaan, where will you go?"

"I don't know, Breha," Padme responded, her voice almost a whisper as she turned to look at the stars that shone outside her window. "I'm beginning to wonder if a truly safe place even exists."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Enter!"

What should have been a courteous invite from a friend sounded far too much like an order from an officer in the military. Of course, Obi-Wan HAD been a general in the Clone Wars. But Shaak Ti knew him far too well to shrug off this reaction to a simple door chime.

When she walked in the room, she found her friend staring out his window at the stars. She smiled slightly when he raised his hand to run it through his hair. It was an oddly comforting gesture. Assurance that, no matter how much her world had changed, some things would always stay the same.

"I apologize for my loss of temper earlier, my friend," Obi-Wan said, not even bothering to turn to see who his visitor was. He could feel her presence easily and was grateful for the feelings of friendly affection and comfort that she was sending him. She said nothing, but joined him at the window. The two friends enjoyed a companionable silence for a few moments until Obi-Wan finally spoke up.

"Where did I go wrong, Shaak Ti?" he asked, his voice raw with emotion. "How could I have messed things up so badly?"

She considered her words carefully before speaking…..although it didn't sound like she'd put any thought into them at all when she actually spoke.

"That's a rather arrogant attitude, Obi-Wan."

He turned and looked at her incredulously.

"Excuse me?"

"Your questions to me are based on the assumption that all this is your doing. You are the reason Anakin went against the Code and married Padme because you weren't able to read his every thought and emotion. You are the reason he fell because you didn't realize how close to the Dark Side he truly was. You are the reason that we might very well be the sole surviving Jedi in the galaxy. If you continue in this vein, Obi-Wan, you're going to wind up blaming yourself for Senator Amidala's pregnancy as well. And I'm fairly certain you had no part in that."

"Your attempt at humor escapes me," he informed her, his tone clipped. She laid a hand on his arm and eyed him firmly.

"You've been wallowing in guilt since Mustafar. Force, you've been carrying it around with you since your duel with Darth Maul on Naboo. Obi-Wan, it's time to stop. And if harsh words from someone who DOES care about you are the only thing that will result in that, then I'm more than happy to comply."

He turned away from her and she narrowed her eyes slightly before continuing.

"For you to be responsible for all of these things, it would have to mean that the universe revolved around you. That the Force obeyed YOU, not the other way around. The Obi-Wan I know, the Obi-Wan that I call my friend, would die before even considering such a thing. Look at yourself right now, Obi-Wan. Take a long, objective look at yourself and tell me what you see. Because what I'm seeing right now is not the man that I have known all these years. This goes beyond guilt. It's bordering on self-pity. You will lose yourself if you don't let this go."

"You think I haven't tried?" he asked, whirling around to face her. "You think I haven't tried to do that? 'Meditate', Yoda says. So I meditate. I've done little else for the past two days. Just when I think I'm centered, something throws me off again. Tonight it was Master Yoda and his insistence that Padme stay here with Leia. Tomorrow it will be something else. What am I supposed to do, Shaak Ti? Become some sort of hermit and meditate for the rest of my life, hoping that nothing else sets me off?"

Shaak Ti shook her head, marveling that someone like Obi-Wan could be so narrow-minded when approaching certain situations.

"Obi-Wan, you're one of the finest Jedi I have ever known. I can think of no one that I would rather have by my side, whether we were dealing with sticky negotiations or fighting our way through a hailstorm of laser fire. But can you not ever see a situation through the eyes of a man and not a Jedi?"

"I am a man," Obi-Wan stated, clearly puzzled by this turn in the conversation.

"No. You're a Jedi first. You're a man second. Now I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that. But even Jedi have their limits and I am more than certain that you are past yours. You have buried things deep within yourself since all of this started on Naboo. Oh, don't deny it. It's just never affected you so acutely until now. This is all too much, my friend. Far too much. You're so much a Jedi that you've almost forgotten you're also just a man. Have you allowed yourself to grieve for Anakin?"

"Grief leads to-."

"Sithspit!" Shaak Ti exclaimed, her uncharacteristic display of frustration shocking Obi-Wan into silence. "Obi-Wan, I know what grief can lead to. I'm not asking for a recitation of everything that can lead to the Dark Side. You sound like a droid. Did you even realize how automatic your response was? We follow the Code because we believe in it, Obi-Wan. Not because we're brainwashed into it. Did you even allow yourself to grieve after Qui-Gon's death?"

"I….there was so little time," Obi-Wan fumbled for words, another sign that he was far from his usual self. "The funeral and….someone had to look after Anakin. He had been so fond of Qui-Gon and he was such a small boy. Then there were the trials and the training. I couldn't afford to lose control of my emotions in front of my padawan. He was so different already. I was afraid it would affect his training. I didn't want to fail him. I didn't want to disappoint Qui-Gon…..his last wish was that I train Anakin. That I take his place as Anakin's Master. But I failed him. I failed them both, Shaak Ti."

His friend embraced him swiftly as Obi-Wan truly released his emotions for the first time in over thirteen years. His shoulders shook as sobs claimed him, as he grieved for the loss of his master and the loss of his padawan, for the deaths of the younglings and other Jedi that had been scattered across the galaxy. The two friends gained strength from each other through out the night, alternately talking and spending long stretches of time in silence. And when Shaak Ti left early the next morning, Obi-Wan felt truly confident for the first time in weeks that he would be able to help Padme and her children.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The day after the 'Jedi conclave', as Padme was calling it, Obi-Wan met with Padme, Shaak Ti, and Brummel in his quarters. When Padme asked where Yoda was, the answer she received gave her second thoughts about pressing Obi-Wan on the matter.

"He is not being consulted on this," was all Obi-Wan would say. Shaak Ti and Brummel said nothing, although Padme sensed they were slightly uncomfortable. Whether it was because Obi-Wan clearly didn't want Yoda here or because they were upset over his upcoming departure as well, she wasn't sure. Perhaps a combination of both. She cleared her mind of all thoughts of Yoda, however, and concentrated instead on implementing her own plan. The plan she had come up with last night after both twins were sleeping again and Breha had left.

"I have a proposition," she announced quite suddenly. The three Jedi fixed her with inscrutable stares and Padme fought the urge to squirm under their gaze.

"And what would this proposition be?" Obi-Wan inquired, his tone more than a little wary. Padme supposed she couldn't exactly blame him, but it was somewhat irritating all the same.

"I am going with you and Luke to Tatooine," she stated, as though it was a ridiculously simple solution and someone should've come up with it much sooner than this. Obi-Wan was shaking his head before Brummel or Shaak Ti even had a chance to say anything and Padme scowled.

"No. Padme, we went over this last night. You cannot go to Tatooine."

"Why not?" she asked, and was surprised when Brummel joined the fray.

"Yes, why not?"

Apparently, she wasn't nearly as surprised as Obi-Wan, who shot the young Jedi a rather fierce look. Brummel seemed unfazed, however. Shaak Ti remained silent, but seemed to be interested in Obi-Wan's answer.

"Because…." He searched for an answer, not really sure why Padme couldn't go to Tatooine. He didn't have a legitimate excuse other than the fact that the thought made him uncomfortable for some reason. His mind latched on to the first thing that popped up. Unfortunately, it was the exact wrong thing to say.

"Because it's much too harsh there. It just wouldn't work."

"Oh, _**it**_ wouldn't work?" Padme stood up now, fixing him with her own glare. "Or do you mean _**I**_ wouldn't work. Perhaps I'm too……pampered?"

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath and stood up as well. Remaining in their seats, Shaak Ti and Brummel watched the interaction with interest.

"You listened in?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. Brummel hid a smile behind his hand, having come to the same conclusion as the older Jedi. Shaak Ti didn't smile, but her eyes held some amusement in them.

"Of course I listened in," Padme replied, not at all worried about denying it. It wouldn't do any good to deny it, anyway. "You were discussing my life. The lives of my children. I think I had at least a small right to listen to all of you planning our future. There isn't a single person in this room that I do not trust. But I feel as though everyone thinks I will take the twins and throw myself into Vader's direct path the first chance I get if I'm left to my own devices."

Oh, this wasn't how she had planned it. But his comment about Tatooine being much too harsh had just immediately put her on the defensive. She was tired of being ordered about and wanted at least some say in what the future held for her.

Obi-Wan stared at her for a moment, unable to believe what she was saying. He opened his mouth to respond and then stopped when he realized that she actually had a point. It certainly wasn't the most honest method in the world to use. Far from it. But…..

"You're right," he said, his features softening.

"Obi-Wan, I- what?"

If it hadn't been for the fact that he was genuinely feeling bad about leaving her out of the discussion last night, Obi-Wan might've laughed at the stunned look on Padme's face. As it was, he couldn't stop from smiling.

"I said you're right," he repeated. "It was your life and the lives of your children that we were discussing. And it was never my intent to make you feel that your opinion did not matter. I can certainly see how you would read it that way, though, and I apologize. We are your friends and we are here to protect you. But we will not try to dictate your life. I will, however, ask that you listen with reason to any arguments we present in regards to this plan of yours."

Padme, ridiculously, felt almost cheated at this turn of events. She had been keying up for an intense discussion at the least, if not an argument. It seemed, however, that such a thing was not going to take place. The adrenaline from her near anger was still rushing through her body and she felt a bit weak as she sat back down. But she managed to smile up at Obi-Wan, nevertheless.

"I think that's fair enough," she agreed. "And I'm sorry as well."

She was rewarded with a rare full grin from her friend and suddenly felt much better about things as she began to outline her plan to the three Jedi, which was really very simple. She would go to Tatooine with Obi-Wan and Luke. They could live on the Lars' moisture farm, if Owen and Beru agreed. Luke would have some semblance of a family and, of course, Obi-Wan and Padme would help out the young Lars couple in every way they could. Her audience listened intently and, while she saw agreement in the eyes of Brummel, she found that Shaak Ti was impossible to read. Obi-Wan still looked as though he wanted to argue against it.

"I had thought to send you to a different Outer Rim planet with either Shaak Ti or Brummel as your protector," Obi-Wan finally said. "Which planet, I confess I don't know. But I knew you and Leia would be safe with either one of them. I imagine you've heard about Bail's plans to begin a secret rebel movement?" When Padme nodded in response, he continued. "Whichever Jedi remained here was going to assist him with that plan. And don't be angry that I hadn't mentioned this to you before. The arrival of our two unexpected friends has put a whole new slant on this situation. In addition, this is the first either of them have heard of this scheme as well."

"It's a good plan, Obi-Wan," Shaak Ti agreed without hesitation. Padme found her spirits falling somewhat, but Shaak Ti was not finished. "I see nothing wrong, however, with Senator Amidala's plan and I can certainly understand her desire to remain with you. You are, after all, the one she is most familiar with. You have told me yourself on several occasions that you consider her one of your closest friends. What I don't understand is your hesitation on the matter."

"I cannot hide all three of them, Shaak Ti. We have been through this already."

"You won't have to," Padme broke in. "Leia is staying here."

Obi-Wan turned back to Padme, more than a little surprised. Going back over all she had said, he realized suddenly that she had never said 'Leia and I will….' or 'the twins' at any point during the explanation. Padme fought for control of her emotions for a bit under his questioning gaze, trying to explain what was, to her, the most difficult part of her plan.

"Bail and Breha have wanted a child for so long and they've never been able to make that dream a reality. Leia will be cared for so wonderfully. They will love her desperately, I know. In fact, I believe that Breha already does. I….I haven't mentioned this possibility to either one of them, yet. I didn't want to raise their hopes. It would be unfair if I did so and then had to be responsible for yet another disappointment."

The room was silent for a moment as they all considered this. Obi-Wan, in particular, realized how much it was costing Padme to give up all claims on her daughter. She had fought so hard to keep Luke from being raised by strangers, but it hurt her just as much to lose Leia to her dear friends. He wondered how she had made her decision. That, however, was a conversation for another time as far as he was concerned. And time was something they had plenty of, because he had come to a decision of his own.

"Padme," he began, walking over and kneeling down to look her in the eyes. He saw the unshed tears there and felt admiration for her strength surge through him. "Tatooine is a harsh planet. And, even on such an isolated world, we can't take any chances that someone might find out who we truly are. Name changes will be made, appearances possibly altered. Even then, I can't guarantee that we will be safe. Are you willing to risk this?"

"I will be with you," she replied simply, returning his intense gaze with one of her own. "I cannot imagine a safer place to be."

He smiled at that and, without realizing it, raised his hand to wipe away a rebellious tear that had refused to obey her command. She responded with a smile of her own when he nodded his head and gave his final word.

"We leave in three days."

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Next chapter we deal with the goodbyes. I'll try to get that one up quicker. Obviously, no explanation for how Brummel and Shaak Ti survived, yet. But I'm working on that. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
